Don't let me down
by Badwolf2016
Summary: When Ginger returns to neverland to save Henry she meets the boy she has been trying to forget all these years; she hides a a secret she knows will break his tormented heart..
1. Back to Hell is where I'll go

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own 'once upon a time' if i did ...lets not get into that. Please R&R (no flames please) I hope you enjoy this i've got my own little character in this..lets see if you can guess what story she is from.. ;)**

**I'm not gonna stick so much to the plot of once upon a time because you guys have probably already watched the episode and there is no point reciting everything so im gonna change it (keeping same characters though!)**

…

"How do we know this 'map' isn't just a trap from pan?!" Regina said sternly rubbing her forehead with worry.

"Pan doesn't need to set the map as a trap...this entire island is bloody trapped!" Hook said rolling his eyes over at a fuming Regina.

"We should've brought someone who knew there way around neverland!" Charming suggested with regret.

"Oh sorry charming but do you know anyone who has escaped the island apart from neal?" Regina yelled almost going red with charming's suggestion.

"Well I do.." Gold suggested butting into the argument.

"who?" Emma looked with hope in her eyes that she may have a better chance of finding Pan before he could take Henry's heart.

"Well the problem is I don't believe she will come willingly, she often referred to this place as 'hell'"

"Who cares bring her!" Emma yelled, her arms waving in the air.

Gold flicked his wrist as a purple cloud of smoke appeared and the admits of it a young girl about 17 or 18 materialised in the centre of their camp.

"What the -" The girl spoke.

"Greetings Ginger." Gold bowed to the young girl who shuddered at the sight of him.

**Ginger's p.o.v**

I stared in shock and totally stunned by the quick transfer from Granny's to...oh shit.

"Tell I'm not where I think I am!" I yelled to Rumple my eyes almost begging to say I'm not.

"I'm sorry dearie we had no , you are in neverland" He said solemnly looking to the ground, he knew how much I tried to forget this place yet he brought me here, I would rather be eaten by a fox again than be here!

Tears welled up in my eyes, trying to force them back but to no avail.

"Its ok. But we do need your help to save my son..Henry." Emma comforted me.

"Henry?" I asked with deep worry pulling my long red hair behind my ears and staring at her with dark hazel eyes. "That baby puked a lot.." I finally said with a small chuckle. I used to babysit Henry during the curse, sometimes I still do. He called me his big sister it was the most extravagant feeling seeing as I didn't have anybody to call family, well I did .. once.

I realised the whole group surrounding me where anticipating my answer. "Yes okay I'll help..for Henry."

"Thankyou so much you don't know how grateful I am for your help" Emma smiled softly at me with her blonde hair behind her ears.

**Third person p.o.v**

"Alright if I know Pan..which I unfortunately have the honor of." Ginger trailed off. "He knows we are here, but not me I'm a ghost on his radar he doesn't know I'm here until he has seen me.. and if he does..lets not worry about that just yet!" She tried to make an encouraging grin.

"So we should keep moving?" Snow asked confused.

"Exactly!" Ginger pointed to the right and they all began to follow questioning their 'guides' methods.

They stopped after an hour after hearing the faint rustling and pit-pat of feet on the ground. Ginger froze.

"Run" Ginger whispered ever so quietly.

"Pardon?" Regina asked. The footsteps got louder and louder until they saw a tall hooded boy with dirty blonde hair standing across from them with an army of boys with poison tipped arrows at his disposal. A devilish smirked covered the blonde boys face as he peered at the group and stopped and stared in shock as he laid his eyes open Ginger.

"I said RUN!" Ginger yelled in Regina direction and they all began to scatter with the lost boys hot on their tail. Whilst sprinting through the over-grown woods Ginger tripped and tumbled over a sharp rock which dug into her leg making a deep cut with blood over-flowing from the cut.

"Well, well, well" Felix called after her with a smug look on his face. Ginger tried to move but the cut was too deep and if she did could risk a chance of dangerously losing a lot of blood.

"Piss off Felix" She cursed under her breath as the boy drew closer to her.

"I bet Pan can't wait to see you" A wicked smile curved across the boys lips. He began to tie her up with a battered rough rope which would have rubbed against Ginger's wrists if tied it any tighter.

"Aren't you going to tie it tighter or do you want me to escape..again?" Ginger questioned him he cocked his eyebrow and ignored her sarcastic comment towards him.

"You and I both know Pan would not approve of me tying you up let alone hurting you!" He snapped back.

"I don't need his goddamn 'protection'" Ginger rolled her eyes away from Felix making him annoyed.

"Don't shoot him down on the first hurdle" Felix shrugged trying to catch Gingers eye but to no avail.

"He shot himself down." Ginger replied with her hazel eyes still gazing towards the moss covered forest floor. Felix let out a saddened sigh and they continued the rest of their walk up to camp in silence. When they arrived at camp Felix told her firmly not to move whilst he discussed with Pan. It was only a matter of seconds before Pan came out of the tent rushing into the woodland area where Ginger was tied up starting to doze off. His face turned from fear to horror and happiness to sadness.

"Gin-" Pan took a gulp "Ginger?"

"Pan." Ginger nodded looking into the woodland area away from Pan's gaze.

"You came back?" He started "You came back!" Pan yelled his eyes brightening to a light shade of orange.

"For Henry, I came back for Henry" Ginger stated. "Not for you, never for you!" She snapped making Pan jump.

"I'm sorry I-"

"where is he Pan?" She sobbed "Where's the boy who was the closest thing I had to family?!" She shrieked. This time meeting his gaze as pain covered his face.

"Wasn't I-"

"Where is he!?"

"By- b- by the fire" He muttered trying to prevent the tear droplets from falling in his eyes. "You know I'd do anything for you. right?"

"You didn't that day." She replied solemnly walking towards the fire in search of Henry. something grabbed her wrist and jerked her away. "What is it Pan?" she yelled

"Please don't shut me out..not again!" He yelled trying to prevent the tears from streaming down his pale face. "I love you"

"The funny thing about that phrase is that it can be put into present and past tense with only adding on one letter. Let me explain." She took a deep breathe "I **loved** you."


	2. Panny boy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own once upon a time. It would be awesome if i did thought the stuff that would happen..woah! well I hope you enjoy this chapter, still no one has managed to guess what fairy tale character Ginger is! Come on it's not that hard? is it?**

**well enjoy this new chapter going to have a jealous pan in this chapter!**

…

**Gingers p.o.v**

I tugged my wrist away from Peter's possessive grasp, pushing him aside as I did so and walking over to the blazing fire. The feeling of heat still made my skin crawl and blood curdle but not as much anymore, when seeing Felix I darted over to him his grey eyes meeting my gaze.

"Where is Henry?" I asked him sternly cocking my eyebrow at him.

"He went to sleep." He replied but could see the distrust in my eyes "Honestly" he added with a devious smirk.

"Great so I am going to have to wait till the morning to see him" I sat myself down on the log closest to me sulking, my eyes twitching at the fury of the blazing fire

A smile spread across Felix's face who then offered his mud-covered hand to me "I would be honored to give you your first dance back at neverland!"

" Two things Felix. I didn't come here for that, and I can't dance." I replied rolling my eyes away from Felix's concentrated gaze.

"You left me with no choice then." He replied with mock hurt across his face and then lifted me up and began twirling me around in the air. He kept his distance from the fire knowing how it affected me and what memories it dawned upon me.

"Felix! what-" I was interrupted when I caught Peter's angered gaze from a huge orange tree to my left, I instantly pulled away from Felix's grasp.

"Gin what are you-"

"I didn't come here for that!" I snapped causing Felix's face to cover with hurt. "Plus it was stupid!" I lied. I frowned and walked into the forest leaving a trails mutters and whispers behind me and most of all a stunned Felix looking into the abyss.

After few hours of straight up running i began to not surprisingly needing to sleep to I found myself at the shores of neverland. My eyelids began to feel droopy and heavy, I drifted into my slumber gracious for at least one night alone before I had to talk to that demon scum Pan.

...

When I awoke my eyes fluttered open to find myself back at Pan's camp, the fire had died down into embers which i was grateful for my little happiness withered away when i caught Pan gazing at me from the the other side of the camp.

"Have fun with Felix last night?" He smirked with a devilish grin across his face.

"Did you not hear the yelling?" I asked sarcastically causing him get up off his seat and walk over to me.

"True enough." Peter replied trying to catch my gaze but it was headed towards the trees. "We need to talk."

I nodded not asking questions, maybe this could be a time for me to break Pan's nose without lost boy's in the area. After awhile of silently walking through the overgrown forest we came to a halt and he stared into my hazel eyes trying to figure out what I was feeling but to no avail.

"Please." He simply asked.

"Please?" I replied my gaze still facing the leaf ridden floor.

He used two fingers to raise my chin so he could look me in the eyes "Don't shut me out."

"Says the killer." I chuckled darkly pulling my chin away from his grasp

"huh?"

"You plan on taking the only person who I have ever trusted heart? sounds like a killer to me don't you think." My eyes went cold and emotionless he peered into them with concern and raised his hand to my forehead.

"Your sick?" He questioned

"Look Pan I am done playing your games, I am here to rescue Henry from you!" I snapped throwing his hand away from my forehead. "Please let Henry live!" I began to feel tears begin well up in the corners of my eyes trying to not let them show but it was too late. "Please" I whispered quietly under the sobs. He stood there stunned at me just staring in silence.

Two eyes burned holes into my head with such concentration I began to twitch. I had the twitch since my 'friendly' encounter with a demented fox who tried to eat me whole; because of the traumatic experience I was cursed to twitch when I felt an emotion which affected me the most, even during the course of the curse I twitched.

"Look love, I need him." Peter answered stroking his cool fingers against the grove of my neck, I flinched away from him trying to bare the anger filling within me

"No you bloody don't!" I shrieked grabbing a handful of his hair and tugging it towards the ground getting a cry of pain escaping his lips. Unlike most people he couldn't predict what I was about to do. He had a power which could seek into any mind and find out what they were planning before they've even planned it but with me his power lacked in that area I was unpredictable. And he liked it.

"You think you need him, you think human life is just another chess piece in your endless game of torture! Well its not!" I breathed hard my boiling point exceeding its maximum. "Even I was a chess piece!" I cried out finally letting go of his tangled brown hair.

"You are not a chess piece to me!" His voice softened trying to catch my stormy gaze.

"lies upon lies, Just bloody lies upon more bloody lies!" I spat. "I'm lucky I never truly loved you!" this time staring right in his eyes and lucky he couldn't tell I was lying also.

"Take that back!" He yelled this time fury reflecting off him. "You did love me! You're lying!"

"Unlike you I don't tell lies!" But yet I lied about that aswell. I continued to walk into the forest in hope of finding somewhere he didn't know about but that was like wishing for rain in space. Impossible.

**Emma's p.o.v**

"Well she has clearly been captured!" David continued to argue with and already moody Regina.

"Fighting isn't going to find us Henry dearies" Gold smirked. "And if Ginger is at Pan's camp I doubt she would leave Henry's side so we know he's safe." He paused. "For now."

"He's right we need to keep moving to avoid Pan's lost boys" I spoke calmly although I was nothing but panicked for Henry's well-being.

"But which way?" Hook questioned unsure of what to do.

"North..maybe?" I replied my brow sweating, I'm usually good under pressure but something about Henry being at stake changed that.

"Well what are we waiting for then!" Regina snapped her fury at the rim.

**Gingers p.o.v**

I managed to find my way back to camp late in the evening by following the shouts of joy from lost boys and the light from the furious fire. As I walked through camp I ignored everyone even though the eyes of Felix and Peter were burning holes in my back and they knew I knew because I began to twitch. I was about to go to sleep when in the corner of my eye I saw Henry and sped over to him. Before he could speak I swept him into my arms and hugged him tightly.

"Gin-"

"Thank God you're alright Henry!" I placed him on the mossy log he had been sitting on.

"If you're here does that mean my mums are here ?" He asked excitedly almost falling off the log.

"Yes. Yes they are and we're going to get you out of here!" I smiled placing my hands on his shoulders and pulling him in for another hug. He smiled wildly but I was still twitching because I could feel Peter's gaze burning into my back, I pulled away from the hug and turned to meet Peter's gaze.

"What do you want, Pan?" I asked sarcastically reluctantly looking him in the eye.

"An apology." I rolled my eyes at him sick of his stupid games, I was boiling up inside.

"What for panny?"

"What you said this morning!"

"Ha. When I grew up I was taught honesty is the best policy!"

"By who, your mum? oops you don't have one!"

"Shut up you crazy bastard!" I grabbed his arm and started to twist he let out a cry of pain and I let go! "No wonder nobody has ever loved you!"

"And why is that?" He asked with hurt and anger in his tone.

"Because your unlovable!"

"You loved me!" He smirked deviously.

"Can you not hear me when I say 'I never loved you' or are you in denial!"

"No love, you are" He then grabbed my hand and pulled me into a long embrace with his arms snaking around my waist pulling me in I fought against him and managed to push him away enough to break free from his possessive grasp. He then grabbed my wrist and with a quick reaction I twisted around with my clenched fist landing on his temple making him hit the ground with a huge thud.

"Piss off Panny!" I spat on his unconcious body


End file.
